<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The return of the disgusting princess by Sluttomen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059577">The return of the disgusting princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttomen/pseuds/Sluttomen'>Sluttomen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Diarrhea, F/M, Light Masochism, Scat, Watersports, mommy milk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttomen/pseuds/Sluttomen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel of Leia the princess of disgust.</p><p>After years of living a life of practicing dirty fetishes together. Leia and Han stopped because of the turn their life takes.<br/>Will the couple ever have disgusting sex ever again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The return of the disgusting princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING. Do only read if you are into scat. If you never heard of scat before do NOT continue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han Solo was sitting alone in the millennium falcon. Flying back to the base of the resistance. He heard that the first order wants to search them in their solar system. He has to warn them and of course,<br/>
he has to warn Leia. As he thinks about her, his dick gets hard. "Oh no please don't." Mumbles Han to himself. But too late.</p><p>
  <strong> Flashback <strong></strong>
</strong></p><p>"Did you bring Ben to bed?" Askes Leia when Han comes back and closes the door to their bedroom. "Yes he did not want to but I am just too horny right now."
"Good!" Says Leia and opens her bra. " I have a surprise for you. since Ben turned 4 over a year ago. I have not lactated but now my milkers are active again." Says she and squeezes her right tit and milk drips out from her nipple. Hans's dick stiffens instantly. "Can I get some?" Leia smiles and says."Only if you are a good boy and call me mommy." 
"Yes, mommy." And he starts sucking the milk out of Leia's tits that only got bigger since he impregnated her years ago.  </p><p>"Oh yes, you are a good boy! Take your clothes off!" Han stopped the sucking and took his clothes off. "When was the last time you came, my little boy?" asked Leia when she saw the precum dripping from Han's rockhard cock. "Over a week mommy" "Ohh no sorry that mommy has to work so long in the senate il take care of it now." She pushes him to a lying position and starts sucking his cock, never stopping eye contact.<br/>
She takes his dick out of her mouth spits on it and as she jerks him off she askes "Do you want a titty job by mommy?" Breathing hard he answers "Please mom do it."<br/>
"Alright but first I have to lube your dick." She stands up and lets her panties drop. With four fingers she splendid her labia until Han could see her Peehole.</p><p>Then with a cute moaning from Leia, her warm pee is spraying down on Hans's cock. After she is done she gets down and puts her big tits around the piss-covered dick.<br/>
She bounces her chest up and down and Han moans in pleasure. "Yes fuck mommy's big breasts, you dirty boy." After a while, Han's moans are getting more intense.<br/>
"Are you about to cum on mommy's big tits?" "Yes, I'm so close mommy!" "I don't allow you to cum!" Says Leia with a sadistic grin on her face but continuing to bounce with her tits.<br/>
"No mommy let me cum or stop the titty job." Han says getting closer and closer. "You have to hold it in! Listen to your mommy!" And she slaps him. Instantly cum erupted from Hans dick flying all over<br/>
Leia's big tits.</p><p>"You did not listen to mommy." Says Leia as she stands up "This calls for punishment." She continues as she turns around and spreads her giant butt.<br/>
"Open wide toilet boy!" Says Leia and squats down. Her ass slowly opens up for a big hard turd. "It smells good!" she says struggling to push it out.<br/>
She takes two fingers and fingers her asshole for a little bit. Then she takes them out and quickly presses a long Hard turd in Han's mouth. "Yes eat mommy's shit!"<br/>
When she turned her head to look at the mess she made. She sees that Their five-year-old son Ben was standing at the open door. His mouth opened in shock.</p><p>
  <strong> End of flashback</strong>
</p><p>
Han sighs. That day destroyed their family. The next morning none of them did as if something happened. Han and Leia now only had sex when they knew that Ben was not home.<br/>
Still, he found them doing it a second time in the kitchen. When on his first schooldays he was suspended because he punched someone who called him a son of a bitch.<br/>
He Isolated himself from his parents and started smoking death sticks.<br/>
Leia talked to her brother luke about their family problems. (without mentioning how they started). And Luke offered her to train him to a Jedi in that way he can control his feelings.<br/>
If Han and Leia would have been honest to Ben and luke and truly talk about what happened they could have prevented his fall to the dark side.<br/>
When it happened Han and Leia rarely talked to each other and Han eventually left.
</p><p>
He jumped out of hyperspeed and was over the resistance base. He landed the falcon and left his beloved ship.<br/>
He is greeted by a few resistance troops who with reverence in their voice say. "General Solo what honor." "Cut out the general boy. Lead me to Leia I have a warning for her."
</p><p>
They escorted him to a big building with lots of guards. After walking through endless hallways they finally reached the door to her rooms. The soldiers from the resistance left.<br/>
With all of his bravery, he knocked at the door and Leia opened it. Shortly after that, she opened and they looked at each other for a while.<br/>
"Oh... Han, come in" Leia got out. They walked into the room which was only a bed and some computers. Han started. "Leia, I wanted to warn you that the first order wants to seek the resistance in this system next."<br/>
Leia looked shocked she took out a transmitter and spoke. "To all resistance leaders quickly gather fuel we have to evacuate the system soon."
</p><p>"Thank you for telling me that." Leia says when she is done giving commands. "Could you excuse me for a moment?" and she storms out of the room.<br/>
Han's heart dropped he only now realized how much he missed her. He quickly followed her. "Leia please wait!"<br/>
She stopped "What is it, Han?" "Leia I still love you!" She looked at him with big eyes and then she says. "Cant we talk later?" "What? Leia please!" But now she is downright running in the hallway.<br/>
Han runs after her. She vanishes around a corner and when he reached the corner. He saw Leia collapsing in front of the toilette door </p><p>"Oh no Ohh noooo" She cries. A loud wet PRWOOaaar roars in the hallway and he sees her trousers swelling. "Damn it!" Sob Sob sob</p><p>"Leia" Han rushes to her and takes her into his arm. "Stop crying it is all good." "No, it's not! This reminds me of our mistakes this is the reason we  lost our son." Sob sob sob.<br/>
Han thought about his answer and with confidence, he says "NO! It is easy to blame our fetishes for his downfall but in reality, it was because we never talked to him about it.<br/>
If we would have explained it to him this never would have happened.<br/>
Leia thought about it and stopped crying. "You are right we lie to ourselves. We were the problems, not our fetishes."<br/>
"Leia our son does not exist anymore. You know it, I know it, he is now Kylo Ren. We lost him let us not lose each other!" Then their lips collide in the best kiss they ever had.</p><p>"After what felt like an eternity. Han looks her lovingly in her eyes."Leia, please release the rest of your dump on my face."<br/>
Han gets naked and lies down on the floor. Leia smiles and stands up over him. She pulls down her trousers and her white panties filled to the brink with light brown, wet diarrhea showed themself.<br/>
She pushes with her hand against it and with wet sounds shit falls out of the brinks left and right on Han's chest. A laugh of joy leaving Leia.<br/>
Now she slowly strips down her panties and her shitsmeared ass is presented to Han and her stench overwhelmed him. "I missed your stinking ass, Leia!"<br/>
"And I missed my toilette!" She now was squatting a little so that her panties hung filled with diarrhea right over Hans belly.</p><p>"Open wide toilette boy!" She now said lovingly.</p><p>fl fl flf flflf FLAAAAAARRRT. her uncontrolled diarrhea shot everywhere but most hit his open mouth. As Han is chewing her shit she starts fingering her asshole.<br/>
"How does it taste?" She askes. Han swallows the big load and says. "Fantastic!" "Well eat the rest that is in my panties!"<br/>
He obeys and leans forward to stick his face in the stinking pile in her hanging panties.</p><p>Leia takes her fingers out. Covered in her own dung she puts them in her mouth and enthusiastically sucks them. While she does that the rest of her shit flys out her anus on Hans occiput.<br/>
"Mhhhhmm that really tastes great." says Leia. "Come on stand up now."Han stood up shit falling off from his occiput.<br/>
"Oh no, what a mess." Says Leia and takes her shitty panties and starts wiping the shit on the floor with it.</p><p>She then lies on the ground with completely shit-soaked panties in her hand and lifts her legs so Han gets presented with her shit smeared ass. "Fuck me Han fuck me like never before!"<br/>
Then she crumples her panties up and shoves them in her mouth. Han kneels and lifts her ass and forcefully pushes his dick completely in. "HAAAAAA yewws" Yells Leia muffled from her panties.<br/>
Then he starts slamming his hips against her fat booty. Her muffled moans turned him on.<br/>
"Baby let me see your tits I missed them." She obeyed, opened her jacket, and ripped off her bra. Then she took her tits that due to their age are hanging a little now. She squeezed the nipples.<br/>
Han slapped her right tit hard with his flat hand as he still is rapidly fucking her shithole. A loud muffled "OUCH!" followed by a giggle of her was bringing them to the next level of joy.</p><p>Han took his dick out all the way and slammed it all the way in again SLAMM which resulted in a painful moan by Leia. Again and again, he slammed his dick all the way in and took it out completely again.</p><p>SLAMM "AHHHHH" SLAM "OUUUUU" "SLAMM "MOAAAAAN" Tears of joy and pain rolled out of the princess's eyes and Han solo was at the brink of cumming.</p><p>He took his dick out and as fast as possible he waddled forward and sat on her fat tits and looked at her face. Her mouth stuffed with her shitty panties tears of joy in her eyes.<br/>
He made eye contact and shot a giant load of sperm in her face.</p><p>They did it! They knew not even Kylo Ren could destroy their love for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>